


Never Love a Wild Thing

by Courier69_420



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Mentions, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Slow Build, Tension, Work In Progress, i love garbage, just let me have this one thing in this cruel world, more garbage coming soon, psyker, rating for later chapters!, the most problematic legionnary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier69_420/pseuds/Courier69_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. This fic was supposed to be cliche/cheesy/bad because of the original prompt I was given (OP wanted a throwback to 2010/11,)  but as I started writing more and more I saw ways I could actually make it a legitimate story hahah shit.  ANYWAYS, I’m new to this so I’m currently editing some of the lame stuff out.  I’ll post the bad stuff later because who cares, it's fan fiction. </p><p> </p><p>2. I'm new to writing this stuff.  Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fic was supposed to be cliche/cheesy/bad because of the original prompt I was given (OP wanted a throwback to 2010/11,) but as I started writing more and more I saw ways I could actually make it a legitimate story hahah shit. ANYWAYS, I’m new to this so I’m currently editing some of the lame stuff out. I’ll post the bad stuff later because who cares, it's fan fiction. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. I'm new to writing this stuff. Thank you for reading!

Never Love a Wild Thing

The courier let out a sigh as she holstered her rifle. She had just finished off a gang of jackals at the Nipton Pit Stop. She was able to defeat them easily as they literally brought knives to a gunfight, making her the clear victor. But after a long day in the desert, she was exhausted.

She created a small fire next to her makeshift bed to cook a caravan lunch. From her knapsack she pulled out her journal and penned down the details of her day. Even if they seemed mundane today, she enjoyed reading them in the future. Then she used her homemade mesquite spiced vodka as mouthwash, laid on the makeshift bed and slowly drifted to sleep under the stars. 

She awoke at sunrise with a strange feeling. Something was off. Still groggy, she opened her knapsack for a pick me up to help her think. She enjoyed barrel cactus fruit the most because it had no spines that she had to pick off. The natural sugars gave her a small buzz and once finished, she still had no mental clarity. She hadn’t the slightest idea what could be causing her intuition to continually nag at her, so she carried on, thinking to herself what her plans were for the day – besides finding the bastards that shot her and left her for dead. 

She combed her hair and changed into her armored Vault 34 jumpsuit. She was searching the bodies of the slain Jackals for any useful loot, when suddenly she noticed several smoke stacks in the distance. She peered through for her binoculars to get a better view, but she was still too far away to distinguish anything specific besides the smoke stacks. They were still burning intensely, so the fires must’ve been fresh.

She started jogging towards the area, unsure if she’d be too late to help anyone. However, intense curiosity pulled her towards the town. Fear arose in her core but she continued on. As she came closer, she noticed bright red flags in the distance. 

Once she reached the edge of the town, a man started running towards her, and she instinctively raised her hands to reach for her rifle strapped to her back when suddenly he got in her face and shouted, 

“YEAH! Who won the lottery? I DID! SMELL THAT AIR! COULDN’T YA JUST DRINK IT LIKE BOOZE? HAHAHA!” The crazed man in a bulletproof vest was shouting and laughing hysterically. 

“Um….Are you feeling alright?” asked the courier.

“Are you kidding me?! Never felt better! Yeah!” 

Confused, she asked, “So, what sort of lottery did you win?”

“What lottery? The lottery, that's what lottery! Are you stupid? Only lottery that matters! Oh my god, smell that air!" He continued laughing to himself.

“Well, it’s been nice meeting you but it’s time for me to go.”

“Bye.” He then started running towards the barren desert behind her, still cheering to himself. 

She finally reached now ghost town and was overcome with a feeling of dread, but its aura continued beckoning her to uncover its mysteries. She couldn’t stop herself from walking closer and closer.

 _“Literally what the fuck,”_ the courier thought to herself as she viewed heads impaled on poles, piles of burning bodies, and crucifixes adorned with powder gangers. She had seen some wild, wild things in the wasteland ever since she crawled out of Vault 34 but nothing could have prepared her for this moment.

She had grown accustomed to the stench of death by living in the wasteland, however, the scent of burning, putrid flesh around her was sickening. Yet she continued on, searching for answers.

And then the answers came, only to be accompanied by many more questions in response.

A group of men in crimson spilled out of the town hall, one heading straight for her. She wondered if she was the next to be crucified. Too scared to move, she froze as if she was the prey trying to evade the predator. After all, the leader did wear a wolf on his head. She almost stumbled back onto the pavement until a soft and eerily collected voice said, 

“Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates.” She exhaled and only slightly relaxed.

“It's useful that you happened by. I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across.” Doe-eyed, she nodded quickly. 

Trembling, she asked, “What exactly happened here?”

“Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, so long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself - the people here didn't care. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too.”  
“You captured everyone?”  
“Yes, and herded them to the center of town. I told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty. I told them that when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished, the others made to watch. And I announced the lottery. Each clutched his ticket, hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing, even when ‘loved ones’ were dragged away to be killed.” He said unabashedly. “Now go, and teach what you've learned here.” He stepped closer towards her and gently pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered, “There will be more lessons in the days ahead.” 

She trembled and said, “I'll do as you ask.”

“Then I bid you ‘Vale’ - until we meet again.” He turned and his men assembled behind his lead. 

Watching the legionaries walk away, she was left agape, unsure of what to do next or if she should just run the hell away. Dumbfounded, she sat on the pavement, taking in the sights for several minutes. 

_“’Days ahead?’ What the hell was that supposed to mean?”_

She wondered.

She stood up then decided to learn more of the story by investigating the now ghost town.


	2. Chapter 2

Vulpes next mission was to visit the Strip incognito in order to gather NCR intelligence. Any information on the families who owned the casinos was useful as well, but the NCR remained enemy number 1. 

He reached the Strip on a mid afternoon and decided to visit the Tops. He wouldn’t get any valuable information from the White Gloves, (or at least, anything the Legion would care about,) as the patrons were mostly rich people, who were never concerned about the impending war unless it brought them money somehow. Sickening.  
Gomorrah was even worse – filled with everything the Legion stood against, all in one sleazy, vile establishment. He knew he would be able to get information from the Tops. It was easy to blend in there and far less distracting. 

He walked up to the casino cashier and paid for a minimal amount of chips so he played the slots in order to not draw attention. He picked a seat at a slot machine and listened to the conversations surrounding him. 

After an hour or so of noting conversations, the girl he assigned to be the messenger of Nipton’s lessons came out of the elevator. She had a confident stride, had her head held high and a smug grin. She made a beeline to the front door of the casino.

He felt like following her. And it was an excuse to free himself from the cigarette smoke stained walls. She started running in the Strip, and he followed. Then, in broad daylight, she ran up to the Lucky 38.

 _“Why is she… ?_ Doesn’t she know it’s been empty for years?” He thought. Then suddenly, the door opened for her and she walked right into the abandoned casino, in broad daylight.  
_“How…?”_ He watched, dumbfounded. A few people visiting the Strip had seen her too. They ran up to the door as well, but futilely shook the door handle, as it did not open. They quickly lost interest and ran elsewhere. One man on the strip shouted, "Did you see that?! Someone just walked right in!" "Shut up Dean, you're drunk." Another replied and laughter ensued.

Initially, Vulpes had the urge to run back to The Fort and report back to Caesar, however, this could wait. He needed more information that just that a mysterious woman walked into the Lucky 38. _I wonder if Miss Courier knows about the vault underneath that leads to Fortification Hill, right? Well, let's find out what she knows._

He waited outside, nonchalantly. An hour passed and the Courier did not exit the casino. It was sundown.  
He decided to watch from a more strategic location, as it was unlikely that the Courier would be leaving anytime soon. In order to be watching the Lucky 38, he needed to get on top of Gomorrah. He went inside, surrendered his obvious weapons, kept a few hidden knives though and headed to the courtyard. The dancers were distracting but the profligates whooping and hollering at them were profoundly more irksome.

He reached the courtyard, and needed to reach access to the roof. He had to get past an Omerta Thug, but this was easy enough. Being skilled in unarmed combat, he was able to press near his carotid artery to knock him out and immediately; the guard’s knees gave. Before he could fall to the ground, Vulpes propped him up against the wall, hoping this would lead the Omerta guard to believe that he just fell asleep on the job. He had to wait until the courtyard was clear; the tents quickly all became occupied and he was on his way. He climbed on to a ladder leading on to the roof. He wasn’t sure why they placed these on buildings in pre-war times but it was helpful now. He positioned himself to face the Lucky 38 and waited.

He watched the stars move in the sky, and several hours later, the courier returned. She waited to exit until the Strip was mostly empty except for NCR vacationers who were too wasted to even notice her. She exited the gate to reach Freeside and Vulpes followed her shortly after. 

The Omerta security guards were busy with a patron who got too handsy with a dancer and who refused to leave. He climbed down the same ladder and exited the casino and the Strip without any issue.

Vulpes reached Freeside. He searched around the derelict buildings for the Courier, but found only Freeside residents. It wasn’t until he reached the cut off part of Freeside, the one with a giant mound of crumbled concrete that he was able to find the Courier. She was in an old, ruined house with no roof. She had several mines set up to warn her of any danger, and he was able to disarm them without a sound. Luckily, the bright streetlights allowed him to see somewhat in the dark.  
He slowly climbed the stairs and found the Courier asleep on an old mattress. She slept on her side with her long hair sprawled on the floor and mattress. Next to her were a rifle and a machete, ready to pounce on any invaders. Also laying next to her was a knapsack. 

He was completely silent in his movements and he picked it up and carried it downstairs, in case any of its contents made noise while he searched. He pulled out her items one by one. None piqued his interest except a journal. He flipped through the pages and found lots of sketches and writing. He flipped to the most recent entry:  
_“Finally made it to the Lucky 38. Indescribable.”_

 _“Well, that’s helpful.”_ He thought, rolling his eyes. 

He continued searching the diary and found some text about her day in Nipton. Of course, he read it, wanting to admire his handiwork through someone else's eyes.

The entry read: _Dog-hat guy also said he’d be giving me ‘more lessons in the days ahead.’ I wonder how soon that means. And I hope he doesn’t mean ‘lessons’ as in crucifying me because I didn’t come this far to get killed again. I thought once I killed Benny that most of my problems would go away. Anyways, I think I might have an obsession with someone who wants me dead, but I’m not really sure yet. I told the Outpost about Nipton, so hopefully he’s not unhappy with me._

_“So, she’s the reason behind the Chairman’s mysterious death. Noted.”_ He thought to himself.

He placed the items in their original spot and with that, he ran off into the night.


	3. The Mark

The sunrise woke the Courier. She hadn’t slept this well since she had a bullet lodged in her brain. Benny was dead, the platinum chip was hers and New Vegas finally respected her. 

She ran to the Atomic Wrangler to grab a cheap prickly pear fruit margarita, downed it and then ran to the Strip. She felt alive and free, like this city was hers, and it felt good, damn good to feel peace finally with Benny dead. Revenge was indeed sweet. 

Her reputation on the Strip was in the sweet spot between fear and respect. Ever since she got shot in the head and lived, she became famous overnight. Everyone knew but nobody could prove that she was the one who killed Benny. And people loved some Wasteland Justice. But no one knew if she would draw the line anywhere. She was still a mysterious character and no one was really sure of her motives.

In Vegas, sometimes you can get a taste for something, like money or power, and once you get a taste of it, you just want more and more, until your eventual and almost certain demise. Like a hit of Jet, you say “only once, just for fun,” but once you inhale it and feel the ecstasy wash over you for the first time, you’re always finding yourself taking more and more hits, trying to feel like you did the first time, always “chasing the dragon.” The same went for power and money too. People often get a small taste of it and then greed takes over their whole life, and they transform into someone completely different.

The Courier knew and swore to herself that she was different now. No matter what side she would pick, she’d know damn well what she was doing, but the time for the Second Battle of Hoover Dam was not yet. She had time to figure these things out and this was exactly what she intended to do.

She was hanging out in the Penthouse Suite of the Lucky 38. She searched a closet for an outfit for the day and she decided on a pre-war dress she found in one of her many scavenging adventures. She wanted to get dolled up. It was a happy day and she liked how she looked with kohl lining her eyes. She put some pink pigment on the apples of her cheeks and headed out to the elevator, making her way to the Strip. 

She thought of visiting Michelangelo to watch him work on his latest project or possibly catching up with his sister Sarah, at Vault 21. When she started heading that way, suddenly a in a suit man ran straight towards her, one she didn’t recognize. She tensed up and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” She asked.

“The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments, and bestows upon you the exceptional gift of his mark.”

 _I remember this voice._ She thought. She momentarily paused. 

“You again? Who exactly are you?” She asked, although she knew damn well who he was, except for his name. 

“I am Vulpes Inculta, of Caesar's Legion. I serve my master as the greatest of his Frumentarii.” He whispered so only she would hear. 

“How’d you find me here?” Her eyes widened.

“Like I said, I am the greatest of Caesar's Frumentarii. It was not a challenge to find you. Nor is this my first visit to the Strip. Little escapes the notice of Caesar's Legion. We know a great deal about the Vegas Strip, and the comings and goings of those who frequent it.” He said. She wasn't sure if this was referring to her her bold presence that she had on the Strip, or if this made him a really good spy. She decided not to ask for clarification. 

"Oh." She said, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. She paused and averted her gaze. “Why does Caesar want to see me?”

“Go to him, and you will understand.” He said.

"And this...mark guarantees my safe passage through Legion territory?"

"Yes." He held out the mark to her. She paused and then stared at the mark. It was a gold plated medallion with a bull stamped onto it.

“If this is a trap, I’m taking a lot of you with me. A lot of _you_ especially.” 

“The mighty Caesar has bestowed upon you his Mark and guaranteed safe-conduct. If he wanted you dead, you would be dead already.” He smirked.

 _Get a load of Prince Charming over here._ She thought. 

“Well that’s….reassuring…” She said. He said nothing in response. 

She slowly took the mark from him.

"Tell Caesar I accept his invitation." 

"Seek Caesar by way of Cottonwood Cove, south of Nelson. The Cursor Lucullus will be waiting. Good day, _Courier._ " He said and then ran off. She wished he hadn't. She still had a lot of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of (a canon) rape and rapist killing. No depictions of rape and contains no noncon or dubcon content.
> 
> If in doubt, just skip this chapter.

A few days had passed since the Courier received the mark of caesar. She went to Camp McCarran to see if they had any courier work for her, as she was taking a break from the Mojave Express after getting shot in the head.

She went in through the door and an obviously bored solider said "State your name and purpose."

"Jane. Courier." 

"Sign here please. You'll want to speak to Captain Curtis in the terminal or Major Dhatri here on the left." Jane thanked him and headed towards Major Dhatri. He asked her to kill some of the most notorious Fiends. She said that Cook-Cook was as good as dead, the other Fiends she might attempt, but couldn't promise anything. She later explored the terminal.

After an hour of wandering and talking to NCR higher ups, searching for small jobs, she decided she was ready to take the hit job and go after the serial rapist, Cook-Cook. 

She had his approximate location and decided to take a stealthier role this time and positioned herself at a vantage point. With her sniper rifle, she planned to shoot two bullets to the chest, in order to keep his head intact to collect the bounty. As much as she would've loved to end him in a close-range, more personal way, but there were simply too many Fiends to do that. It's unwise to bring a knife to a flamethrower fight. 

During the night, she picked off a pack of sleeping Fiends, one by one, very slowly. She waited until daybreak to travel downhill to collect any loot. She searched their pockets for caps and ammo. Then it came to Cook-Cook, and Jane decided that the best way to behead him would be with an axe. And with that it was done. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In random houses surrounding the New Vegas area, the Legion had several caches. Being the leader of the Frumentarii, Vulpes knew this because he was usually the one to stash them away.

The homes were boarded up, like all of the area homes, however, there was always a single loose board that they were able to move in order to access the building. Within those houses, there was typically something like a loose floorboard or a false wall to hide the equipment or supplies. The supplies were especially helpful for recruits and young Legionaries patrolling the wastes, who may require healing powder when the broc flower was out of season.

Vulpes occasionally added items that would help the Frumentarii, such as disguises, a holdout weapon for entering casinos and extra ammo. He would need this in order to follow the Courier. He selected an NCR uniform with a face mask for extra security.

Donning his new uniform, he headed for Camp McCarran. Once he reached the front gate he said, “I have an urgent message for Captain Curtis from Camp Forlorn Hope.”  


“Oh here we go again, there’s no way we can send more reinforcements, I thought we told you for the last time-” The guard starting whining.  


“No sir. This is not a request for reinforcements; it’s regarding new intel on the situation at Nelson. Now, may I enter?”  


“Head on in.” The guard motioned him in.  
Vulpes, made a beeline towards the old airport, trying to avoid as little contact as possible with the profligates living and working in the cesspool surrounding him.  


The airport hangar was nearly empty but he saw a light on from a room in the distance. He stepped very lightly, making his way to the area. He walked by the doorframe casually and looked to see “Captain Curtis.”  
Vulpes cleared his throat and said, “Captain Curtis?” in his usual voice, distinct enough so that anyone would know it was he speaking.  


“Oh! What can I help you with, Private?”  
Vulpes shut the door behind him. “I need some information... Do you know this Courier that has been causing a ruckus around the Strip?”  


“Yes, we have met. What do you need to know?” The Captain asked, steepling his fingers as he listened.  


“Everything.” Curtis raised an eyebrow. “Okay, well, where to start? She came here to Camp McCarran the other day, maybe about a week ago? She talked to Major Dhatri about possibly collecting a bounty on some of the most notorious Fiends. Seemed real interested in the job. She’s pretty. Smart too. She jury rigged our food processor to get it working again. I was considering talking to her about our Monorail ‘maintenance’ project too, but I’m not certain quite yet.”  


“Why is that?” Vulpes asked.  


“I don’t know who she’s aligned with really, if anyone. I think she just fixed the food processor for the discount on the food at the mess hall. Also, when she was talking to Major Dhatri she seemed pretty aloof. She didn’t promise that she would take the hit job but we were thinking she would anyways. Rumor has it that she killed Benny. And whether or not that’s true, she’s known to get stuff done. She’s admirable. She doesn’t have to sit and wait for any paperwork, red tape or anyone’s permission to go out and finish a job."  


“Interesting. Anything else worth noting?”  


“Just, in general, the topic of her get people riled up. She’s a celebrity. She’s powerful and I think she’s considering her next move wisely.” Curtis noted.  


“Thank you, Captain. The information is much appreciated. Goodbye.”  


“Anytime, private.” He weakly saluted while turning back to his desk.  


Vulpes then exited the McCarran terminal building to the the outside camp.  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ahead of him he saw a small gathering of profligate soldiers surrounding the one and only Courier Six. He pulled up his face wrap and adjusted his hat so he wouldn't be noticed as he approached.  


She held the severed head by the hair, her facial expressions changing from pride to disgust. Once everyone saw that the head belonged to the notorious Cook-Cook, she placed the head back in a container.  


"You know, we can bury that for you. No use in carrying it around." Major Dhatri said.  


"Why not burn it? Now there's some post-mortem poetic justice!" A 1st Recon man said. The red beret made it easy to distinguish.  


"Should we show Betsy?" The group started questioning the decision.  


Jane then made eye contact with an unknown NCR soldier approaching. His eyes were piercing and she felt his gaze on her. Not a leering gaze, but an intense and heavy one. Jane ignored it and refocused on the conversation surrounding her.  


_This changes everything._ The incognito Vulpes said to himself.  


Jane grounded herself into the conversation surrounding her and said, "You know Betsy better than I do, I just ask that I can show another, different girl that he's dead. I want her to know that she doesn't have to worry about him any more."  


"Betsy doesn't need to see it, we'll tell her ourselves. She'll believe us." Another 1st Recon member said. Jane nodded in acknowledgement.  


"Alright, well, Courier, I believe we owe you this!" Major Dhatri handed her a sack full of bottlecaps.  


"Thanks guys, I better head on out though." Jane said.  


She looked around the camp before exiting. The unknown NCR soldier had disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jane took off running South this time, listening to her radio and running, trying to focus on something other than Cook-Cook's horrific legacy. As she ran South, she noticed some now empty Fiend encampments. They hadn't been gone long, a fire was still burning in a barrel. She sneaked over to make sure it was truly empty of people, and then she untied the plastic bag with Cook-Cook's severed head in it. She picked a lock and then placed his head in a trunk where they kept ammo and then ran away, fast. As she ran, she laughed out loud to herself about leaving the Fiends a present. 

Jane made her way to the 188 Trading Post to make use of her time alone. She could use some maintenance on her weapons, some ammo and wanted to catch up with her friends Samuel and Michelle. 

When she arrived, many NCR soldiers were eating on the picnic tables and many were camped up nearby. It was much busier than usual. 

She headed over to Michelle to buy a meal and when she turned around to eat, there was no space for her at a table, so she headed under the overpass nearby for a place on the ground to sit, away from all the people. 

As she walked under the overpass, a young boy caught her attention. He was wearing a strange set of headgear. Curious, she walked closer to him. 

“Hello, ma'am. I hope you're doing fine today.” The boy said. 

“Hey kid, I'd like to see what you have for sale.” Jane said, assumingly. 

“Oh, I don't sell things, ma'am. I sell…thoughts.” He said. 

"You sell thoughts? What about the stuff behind you?” 

“Oh, that's other people's thoughts. People had to think to make them, and the thoughts got stuck inside. I need other people's thoughts to fill my head when I'm not thinking myself. Otherwise it's... kind of empty.” He replied. 

“How do you know these things?” 

“Oh, I don't know anything, ma'am. I just think it, and then I don't.” 

“I'll pay 100 caps to hear your thoughts.” 

“Great! What do you want me to think about? I can think about You, Here... or Everywhere. What do you want?” 

“Do your thinking about me.” 

“Okay. Let me take off my medicine... Hmm, you are being followed by an entity. A certain being… You amuse it; you entertain it. It thinks it understands you…however, you remain complex enough to keep a shroud of mystery surrounding yourself. This is more than a simple cat and mouse game... I try to think of details about this entity, but the only image that I see is one of flames, brightly burning flames. Hm…Beware of the individuals you let in your surroundings, as they may appear to be a fox in sheep’s clothing.” 

_What?_ She thought. 

The boy continued, “Heed this warning, and you may just have an advantage against this individual. Forecast: Rapidly changing conditions.” He stopped and then shut his eyes for 10 seconds, and then put his “medicine” back on his head. 

“Well, that’s all I have for you! Sorry if I said anything weird.” 

“No, not at all, in fact, here’s 100 more caps. Take care of yourself, okay kid?” She turned around to leave. 

“Thanks lady!” The kid shouted out at her as she walked away. 

Jane’s heart started racing with anticipation. She was expecting something light and vague, but this kid hit a nerve. Perhaps he was simply perceptive enough to figure stuff out on his own, or maybe he really did have supernatural powers. Either way, the message was alarming. 

Jane sat back down at one of the now empty picnic tables and held her head in her hands, anxiously. 

_Who the fuck is following me?! Okay Jane, calm down. Maybe he meant metaphorically… I mean, I guess I’m letting my past haunt my future, chasing after Benny and all…That must be it._ She thought to herself, but she didn’t 100% believe it yet, but chose to in order to keep herself moving. 

_Oh god, is it the Chairmen again? Did they figure out I killed Benny? It's gotta be them; It's so obvious that I came back for vengeance._ Her thoughts started racing and snowballing out of control. _Hell, even Swank probably remembers seeing me that night. Maybe the NCR will come for me too! But I just saw them at McCarran. They would have apprehended me right then and there. But maybe the military police have different tasks? Or is the military police only policing the NCR military? Whatever, I need an alibi, and fast. I have good, trustworthy friends, they'll cover for me. Always. Right?_

She started to head North, seeking the comfort of her friends back in New Vegas.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane ran a lot. It was always part of a courier's job. But a lot of her job was just her making use of what she was already doing - listening to music and running. Running always helped her think clearer and strategize her next plan. So when she ran miles back and forth between the strip and out in the wasteland, it seemed natural. 

She eventually made it back to the Strip, making her way towards the Lucky 38, where she could bathe and have a nap. She made it through the Strip security check and headed for the abandoned casino, and made use of her penthouse suite. She showered, dried herself off with some fluffy, pre-war towels and reveled in the fanciness that was the Lucky 38. 

Planning to bother Arcade, she headed out to the Strip. She exited the Strip and barely made it to Freeside when an eerily pleasant voice said, "Well, well, well! If it isn't our favorite courier - trekker of the wastes, killer of Chairmen."

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him. She remained silent. _How would he even know about Benny? Secret's out I guess._ She felt her defensiveness rise. They stared at each other.

"What do you want, exactly?" She asked, irked.

"For you to carefully choose your allegiances, Courier."

"And what makes you think that I'm not?"

Softly, he stepped closer to her and said, "The Legion has eyes everywhere. Don't forget." He was referring to when he saw her collecting a bounty from the NCR at Camp McCarran, but the Courier remained unaware.

"You're bluffing. Your Legion isn't as strong this far west." She scoffed.

"And there you would be wrong. The Legion knows of your recent interactions with the profligates."

 _Profligates? That could be literally anyone by his standards. Oh. NCR. The bounty. Shit, how did he know that?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh." She replied.

"Yes. Rethink your next moves, Courier, or they may be your last."

Quietly but aggressively, she responded, "Is that a threat?" She stepped closer and looked into his eyes from below.

"Quite the opposite, in fact, I wanted to check in on you." He said as her eyes narrowed. 

"Interesting way you have of showing that concern." She mumbled.

"We haven't seen you as of late. Caesar himself wanted to see you - a privilege granted to very few.” 

"I just don’t understand why he wants to see me. Are you guys with the Chairmen or something? How do I know this isn’t an ambush?”

“Your delivery, the one you were shot over? Your would-be killer, the main chairman, had made a visit to Fortification Hill and was forced to leave without this important delivery. It is of utmost importance that it is placed back in your hands. Isn't that nice of us to return it to you?”

"I guess. You could've just given it back to me, here though."

"No such luck, Courier. We want you to consider a few things first before making such a critical decision in the Strip's future"

“Fine. I don’t trust you, you don’t trust me, and none of you trust me, but I need to have your word that won’t be shot on sight at Caesar’s Palace, will I?" She asked while thinking, _Doubt his word is worth anything... but it's a start._

“You needn’t worry about your safety, from the Legion that is. You have the Mark of Caesar in your possession, correct?”

“Yes.” She pulled it from a pocket and placed it around her neck. 

"Then you'll be safe. Until we meet again, Courier. Vale."

_Ugh, says the guy who literally massacred an entire town. Sounds very safe._

Before she could reply he had disappeared into the crowd behind her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jane was ticked off after meeting with the lead Frumentarius, feeling exposed after learning that the Legion already knew a lot about her. She had no control over that, so she wanted to stick it to them in a way they’d be sure to notice. Maybe they’d see her coming, maybe they wouldn’t. 

Jane was looking back through her journal and read what she previously wrote. After meeting first Caesar’s Legion up close in personal in Nipton, Jane explored what remained of the town. She met a man called Boxcars and he mentioned some slaves were taken east. East then meant that they headed for Cottonwood Cove.

When Jane asked Boxcars for more information, he told her to, “don’t act like you’re doing me a favor; I don’t give a fuck!” She didn’t appreciate his rudeness, and briefly considered that perhaps the citizens of Nipton were truly as debased as Vulpes claimed. But then she remembered there were few living survivors to ask. She considered the thought and then quickly shook it off. 

_There's a lot of grey area in this world, but slavery is sure as shit isn't included. And freeing the captives is one, the right thing to do, and two, how to get the Legion's attention!_

She ran to Freeside and asked Arcade what he knew about slave collars, specifically, how they work. Arcade took her inside to one of the towers of the Old Mormon Fort. 

“First of all, why are you asking me about slave collars of all things?” Arcade asked.

“Legion pissed me off. I want to strike back.”

Arcade rolled his eyes and sighed, “You have noble intentions, but that sounds reckless. Really reckless.” He paused. “You know what, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to discourage your idealism. It’s much needed in this sad, terrible world. It’s just that I care a lot about you. And I love your idealism, but how about we put it to use in a way that isn’t as likely to get you crucified?”

“I don’t know, like what?” She asked.

“Well, you have a lot of power in New Vegas. Put it to good use. Why not do that, and at least have some regard for your life.”

“Okay. I’ll reconsider. But I would like to know how to help someone in an explosive collar. It’s just a good skill to have when traveling out there.”

“Fair enough. In fact, I was wondering the same thing. I had planned to ask someone with more technology experience, but really wasn’t sure who I could trust. Anyone could be working for slavers. The Brotherhood probably has already found these, and knows all there is to know about them, but I don’t know and doubt anyone trustworthy exists-“ She cut him off.

“Veronica.”

“Who?” 

“Veronica. She’s both in and out of the Brotherhood. There’s some tension, but the Brotherhood is still her family. So she wanders around a lot for supplies and whatnot.”

“Oh. Good! Ask her. Or ask her to ask someone. But be sure to pass the information along to me, because I would like to know as well.”

“Absolutely. Thank you, Arcade. Love you!” They hugged and she headed for where she knew she could find Veronica.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Adrenaline running through her veins, she made a run for the 188 Trading Post. Once she arrived, she called out, “Hey, Veronica!”

“Hey! How’s it going? What brings you all the way out here, Miss Lucky 38?”

“Well…I have a question for you or someone in your ‘family’…” Veronica motioned her over to be out of earshot of nearby travelers.

“I’ll see what I can do! What do you want to know?”

“I need to know about explosive collars, specifically how to disarm them.”

“Oh! Okay! That’s actually something I know about! I will still need to confer with my family for some of the technology that’s necessary, but I can tell you about what it’ll look like, conceptually.”

“Go on.” Said the Courier.

“So, each collar has a specific radio frequency that disarms it. Somewhere in the bunker, we have this…thingy…that rapidly changes between radio channels. The frequency disarms the collar, however, there’s a big caveat. It disarms it, but doesn’t take the actual collar off or anything. You’d need to go to a doctor to have it sawed off or something. The sick thing about these collars…they were never designed to be removed. You either tried to run away, and died a messy death, or you died a captive.” Veronica said.

“How…sad.” Jane frowned.

“So, feeling like freeing some captives? Who are you going up against?” Veronica asked.

“Legion.” Jane said. “And I would like to help rescue some captives, without killing them. So what do you say?” Jane asked.

“Sure. Let’s go to Hidden Valley for some more specifics, if that’s cool with you?” Veronica replied.

“Let’s.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The two friends had made it to Hidden Valley, and the artificial sandstorm swept in. They made a run for the nearest bunker, pulling their shirts or bandanas over their mouth and noses in order to breathe a little easier. They stepped into the bunker and the loud metal door slammed behind them. Veronica spoke into the intercom and another set of doors opened. The two descended down the stairs and Veronica said her hellos to everyone and did most of the talking as they walked through the underground bunker. Once the small talk was completed, she headed over to a secluded chamber within the bunker. 

“Veronica! It’s good to see you.” A man called out.

“Hey there, Ibsen! How have you been down here?” Veronica asked.

“I’m well, just back at it with troubleshooting pre-war tech. Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Well, I don’t want to disturb you but-“ He cut her off.

“Please, please do, I need to take a break from this, take me anywhere but here.” He pleaded, very quietly.

“Oh, could I see you in your office then?” Veronica asked.

“Yes, yes, follow me.” He led them to a small office and shut the door.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Veronica asked.

“Yes, just, this computer virus keeps resetting and hopping to all of our computers, it’s a fucking mess and I’m at my wits end. I’ll be fine but damn, I need a distraction.”

“Sweet, then let me ask you: what do you know about explosive slave collars? More specifically, how does one get them off of people?” Veronica asked.

“Ah, yes. We do have a device that deactivates the collars by emitting a sonic wave frequency aligned to that of the collar. Each collar has it’s own channel. We made a frequency scanner to rapidly switch through all the channels, to unlock them as quickly as possible.”

“We should have the device somewhere in storage. Ah, here. It’s called a 9SYscanner. Just take it. We got the schematics to build a new one and it’s not all that complicated once you know how it works. It’s certainly not like it’s going to be helping anyone by collecting dust down here.”

They both said thank you and were on their way. As they were heading up the stairs, Paladin Ramos stopped them.

“Veronica, wait!”

“What?”

“We need you here. For a mission.” Ramos said.

“Well…tell me about it then!”

“No…I mean, it’s confidential. Brotherhood only.” Ramos said, glancing at the courier.

“Okay well, I have something a bit more important right now, some lives are at stake here. I just need to go and –“

“Please, Veronica, I wouldn’t be begging you if it wasn’t so important…”

“Let’s step aside and you tell me what’s up. I’ll decide then.”

“Okay, come here.” He motioned her to his security office and shut the door.

The courier heard their loud voices but the words were indistinguishable. 

The door opened and Veronica walked towards the courier, her face pale and eyes wide.

“Something has come up. I’m sorry but I can’t join you at the moment. I know how important this is to you, but…”

“It’s okay Veronica. Take care of your family first, all right? I can handle myself out there.”

“I’m really sorry, Jane. I can explain another time.” 

“I'm just glad we got the tech we needed. Don’t worry about it not coming with, just wish me luck! I’ll be fine!”

“Luck!” She called out. Jane jokingly rolled her eyes at her corniness. They waved goodbye.

And with that, The Courier set out to plan her next move against the Legion.


	7. Message Intercepted

Looking at her Pip-Boy, she noticed she was drawing closer to Cottonwood Cove. It was late in the evening and the sun was setting. She intended to study the surrounding area and then plan her next moves accordingly. Walking through the surrounding hills, she found an empty snipers nest. _Perfect! But was this last sniper successful? Guess I’ll have to find out._ She pulled out her own night-vision sniper rifle and studied the activity. When the sun rose, she fell asleep on a sleeping roll in nearby. She woke up in the mid-afternoon. Looking at her journal, she made a plan. She would be ready to strike after sundown. 

1 AM the next morning came and Jane began sneaking down the steep road to Cottonwood Cove. As she approached the camp, she noticed several crosses, adorned with victim’s bodies. _Yep. That happened. So you better not get caught Jane._

She snuck and hid between boulders and stood against the rock wall, making sure not to kick any loose rocks that would make excess noise. She did this very slowly and cautiously, being sure to watch for any Legion soldiers. 

When she finally arrived down the steep hill, she headed to the side of the nearest house. All but one houses had their lights out. She hid behind a porch to look out for patrolling guards. The night shift guard walked back and forth, just like he did the previous night. 

The guard was then walking towards her, just as planned. When he was far enough away, she started sneaking over to the next house. She timed her movements so that the guard wouldn’t see her. 

Next, she’d have to sneak past 4 large, open tents. If any legionaries saw her, it would be over. She took a deep breath in and latched a stealth boy on her wrist, without turning it on, but would be there if she needed access to near invisibility very quickly. 

After she walked past the last tent, she was near the chain-linked fence where she knew the slaves were held, as she had noticed them during her stakeout. She waited for the guard to pass again and then sneaked further when he was turned the other way. Once making it to the fence, she tried to wake the enslaved family. She had to remain silent, so she tried poking one of the people through the fence. The slave had jolted awake and startled herself. Jane continued to lightly poke her to get her attention and she turned around. Jane motioned for her to remain quiet and to alert the other nearby slaves. Jane picked the lock, slowly but masterfully. The woman had alerted the other slaves and they were all silent. 

The woman pointed at her explosive slave collar, shaking her head no while doing so. 

In her quietest voice, Jane said, “I can disarm the collars, but I cannot remove them. I do have a trustworthy friend that can though. He’s with the Followers of the Apocalypse in Freeside. Make a run for it when I give you the motion. You gotta be quiet and have to wait for the guard to have his back turned.” Jane said. 

Remembering the BoS scribe's words, she held up the device to the slave collar. A clicking sound was made when it was deactivated. Jane then pointed to the guard and then held up a finger to motion that it would be just a moment before she got to the other captives. They feigned to sleep and Jane hid behind a concrete building until the guard had passed. 

She was able to disarm 2 other captives collars the next time his back was turned and then once more. For the final person, she said very softly, “Now go. Be safe.” 

One woman silently mouthed “Thank you.” to Jane. She looked exhausted but she bolted when she finally had the chance to run. 

Jane held her position until the family had passed her line of vision. She was planning to take the same route as the family, hoping to catch up with them if possible. 

Jane dashed behind the nearby building. She held as still as possible, listening. 

“Hey, what the hell?! Where’d they go?” A guard said and ran towards the gates. 

Jane pressed the button on the stealth boy and stood against the wall, holding as still as possible. 

The guard ran around the fence, now facing Jane. He got closer and closer. He squinted his eyes and then tackled the light-refracting figure that he saw. The legionnaire attacked her and pinned her down. She landed facedown on the ground with a grunt. He straddled her back. 

“Nice stealth-boy.” He said. “Too bad it couldn’t save you.” The guard felt for her wrists, threw off the stealth boy and then and pulled her wrists behind her back. He bound them together with some rope nearby. He then patted her down for weapons and found the Mark of Caesar in her pocket.

"What in the..." He said, while he admired the precious Mark, "I could easily have you crucified, but I see you have this in your possession." He finished patting her down, but not after confiscating her hidden weapons.

“Get up.” He said. “Wait ‘til my Centurion sees you!” He shoved her into the slave pen. He tied her to a post to make sure she wasn't going anywhere, even within the pen. He left and locked the gate shut and returned to guard duty. 

_How did he see me with the stealth boy?! I thought technology was essentially banned for the Legion? How did he even know?_

Once the sun rose, the rest of the camp awakened. Some young legionnaires gawked at their new prisoner. Jane was too immersed in thought to notice them surrounding her.

A large man with a gladiator like helmet stepped out of a steel building. On a level above, he saw the young legionnaires making a fuss over by the slave pen.

"Legionnaires!" He called out, irritated. "Disperse at once!" They immediately followed their order and the guard from the evening ran over to the Centurion.

"Gaius, have anything to report from last night?" 

"Centurion Aurelius of Phoenix, we captured a prisoner. Using stealth technology, she freed the family being held here." The guard, Gaius, stated. "She's being held in the slave pen." The Centurion raised an eyebrow and descended the stairs near his quarters. 

Gaius pulled out the Mark of Caesar and showed it to his leader. "Once captured, I found this on her person." Aurelius examined the mark as he approached the cell in which the Courier was confined to. 

"Gaius, where is the family?” Aurelius asked. 

“They ran. I did not investigate until I saw the cage empty.” The guard said. Aurelius groaned. 

"How did you obtain this?!" Aurelius asked, referring to the gold Mark.

"One of your men gave it to me on the New Vegas Strip." She answered.

Under his breath, to Gaius, he said, “Interesting. This must be who Vulpes found on the Strip. I have a feeling Caesar himself will want to see her for himself."

"We could easily sentence you to death for trespassing in our camp, for tampering with Legion property. However, seeing that you had the Mark of Caesar in your possession... You will go to Caesar. He may have already had plans for you, but it may be time to revise said plans...and I'm sure our commanders at The Fort will find a suitable punishment for you. Vulpes Inculta would love to make an example out of you...the beloved New Vegas Courier who crossed the mighty Caesar's Legion..." His booming voice reverberated off the walls and permeated the camp. Surely he can find the most fitting and most noteworthy punishment for this fucking… degenerate.” He said. “Take her to the docks and have Lucullus take her to the Fort for Caesar to deal with and get her out of my face. This profligate filth is polluting our camp with her presence. Take her away!” Aurelius said. 

“Ave, Aurelius.”

Some legionnaires untied her from the post and tied her wrists again. She struggled to stand, her legs numb from sitting all night. 

"You can either walk with some dignity or be carried like a coward by my men." One said. She walked to the dock, terrified. 

When they made it to the docks, Lucullus ran up to him and Gaius relayed the information to him as well. “Take her to the Fort. Aurelius knows that Caesar will want to see her first, and then will choose the most fitting punishment. See to it that she arrives in one piece. Caesar needs her alive...for now. Ignore her crocodile tears and pleads of innocence. She was caught red-handed. She’s lucky she’s not strung up on a cross as we speak.” Gaius stated as he carried her over to the ferry and then set her down. 

The cursor, Lucullus nodded at Gaius. The two men tied her torso to a pole in the middle of the raft, so she wouldn’t jump off in an attempt to swim away or drown herself. The latter was more likely since her arms and feet were bound. 

“The trip will take a few hours.” Lucullus said to Jane as he pushed off the dock. Jane groaned quietly. 

_Well, if these are my final hours, might as well enjoy them, if I can. The water is so calm, the sun is warm. Just stare at the sun’s reflection on the water._ She thought to herself as the tears continued to slide down her face. 

After an hour of long silence, Jane spoke, her voice cracking, “How soon will I be executed?” When she looked up at Lucullus, her hair stuck to the tears on her face. 

“Not up to me, so I don’t know.” He replied. Jane started sobbing. Lucullus continued rowing on and the silence continued. 

The dread continued to grow within her. It became more intense as they drew nearer to the Fort. When the Fort was within sight, her heart pounded heavier and faster, her vision tunneled and became narrow and her breaths shallow. 

“Calm down.” Lucullus stated. 

“Why should I? These are my last moments in life, sorry I’m not looking forward to it.” 

“Who knows, maybe you won’t be killed, maybe we’ll find another use for you.” 

“Like slavery? Just kill me instead, okay?” 

“Well, you had the Mark of Caesar anyways, maybe he still needs something from you.” He paused. “I don’t know, just stop breathing like that, you’re making yourself hyperventilate. Just breathe out too.” 

_Oh._ She thought. _I am hyperventilating._ The Fort drew nearer and Jane exhaled deeply and her heart slightly calmed. 

“We’ve arrived.” Lucullus said as he untied her from the post and then tied the post to the dock. He picked her up off the boat and carried her to the drawbridge. He set her down once more and used the pulley to lower the bridge, where several Legionnaires stared at her. Picking her up again, her bent knees in one hand and her back in the other, he walked into the Fort. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Lord Caesar, I have news for you. The Courier, the one who you wanted to speak with? We have just received word that she has been apprehended at Cottonwood Cove; Last night she set the captives free using pre-war technology. Aurelius knew you wished to speak with her before this, so he sent her here. The cursor is transporting her here as we speak. She is due to arrive in a few hours. That is all."

"Damn it." He said softly. He dismissed the messenger with a slight wave of hand. "For fucks sake! Now we gotta deal with this bitch. We almost had her too."

The room was silent until Caesar leaned back and exhaled as he said, "So, this was unexpected. Any suggestions on where to go from here? We need that chip to get into the bunker and get House out of the equation. However, I'm livid... I think a public kind of execution of some sort could demoralize the NCR troops and their allies. Kill two birds with one stone that way?"

"Well first and foremost, is she truly a profligate ally? She was freeing the captives, this crime doesn't implicate association with them. But are we certain of this? Vulpes, any intel?" Lucius asked.

"The Courier has done work for the NCR, but not without a significant payment of some kind. The jobs she did for NCR were courier jobs of little significance; the hit jobs she took were of those she already wanted dead. Picus reported that she has been mostly neutral regarding most factions...until now that is. " Vulpes answered. 

"Whatever, I want her blood spilled for her transgressions. Crucify her on the Strip or something, I don't know. Maybe she'll live a life of servitude, forever regretting her actions. A fitting punishment for her crimes, don't you think?"

"Caesar, as your lead Praetorian, I must urge you that the Courier is not a pawn to be sacrificed, but rather a critical player who's role determines the outcome of the game that is the impending battle of Hoover Dam. Execution, at least at this point in time, should not be considered." Lucius said.

"Agreed. Yeah. The woman is unkillable. We can utilize her talents before resorting to that." A guard added. 

Caesar then snapped at the men and said, "Well then, wise guys, tell me what I should have her do instead?" 

"She's a weapon...At least exploit some of her potential as a captive of the Legion. Make her exterminate Fiends in exchange for her own survival." Vulpes answered.

"Here we go, I like where this is going. Please continue.

"She likely has connections to the Boomers, a helpful ally for the upcoming battle. They might be the only ones who let her in - since she often wears a Vault 34 suit. Vulpes said.

"You said Vault 34, correct?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

"We could use a former resident to help navigate the vault in search of supplies as well as parts for an Auto-Doc. Perhaps we could utilize her this way?" Lucius asked.

"Interesting." Caesar agreed. "Excellent idea. I'll need someone to keep her in her place though. And someone who can survive that vault. Would any of you be up for the challenge?"

"Yes." Many of the men said in unison, all seeking to appease their emperor.

"Sorry youngsters, not you guys." Caesar said, hardly noticing the younger legionaries in his tent. 

"I suppose I could. I've followed her before, I know her behavior." Vulpes offered.

"All right, then it's settled." Caesar responded, relieved that someone took the job.

“Caesar, if I may ask, why are you sending the head frumentarius to monitor this courier woman? Won’t simple legionaries be enough to make her submit?” A a young legionnaire in training asked.

Lucius and Caesar shared a look and laughed. 

"Vault 34 is a fucking death trap. You ever heard of the Boomers?" Said Caesar.

"Of course, Caesar." He replied, embarrassed.

Caesar explained, "That's where they came from, Vault 34. So the Boomers left first because of some restriction on weapons, and you know the Boomers, they have some fucking weapons and explosives obsession, so presumably, so the Courier learned all about combat growing up. Anyways, back to the Vault- the years went on, the vault repopulated, and the weapons became a concern again. There was a final coup d'etat and it was a bloodbath. Vaults and explosives don't mix well, and during all the fighting between residents and security, the whole infrastructure of the place came crumbling down, including their nuclear power source, which caused a pretty significant explosion. The blast of radiation was so intense, it quickly turned residents into ghouls. So, whoever didn't die in the fighting or by a crumbled wall, became a feral ghoul. That's why this Courier is special, no one knows how she escaped that place. And she knows the inside it better than anyone. If a part of the vault has caved in, she'll know how to find an alternate route." He feigned annoyance with the long explanation but appearing knowledgeable stroked his ego.

"I trust in my men on the battlefield, but I would need a longtime legionnaire to handle this Courier. This bitc -ah- this Courier, raises hell everywhere she goes, gets shot in the head and not only survives, but travels across the Mojave to hunt down the man who shot her, kills him in his own hotel, gaining the trust of the entire Strip and Freeside along the way. She wiped out entire encampments of Viper and Fiend scum, who knows what else that flew under our radar. All this is why I invited her here and gave her the Mark in the first place. She has access to the bunker as well. Anyways, I feel like Vulpes would be one of the few that could meet her match, I don't imagine anyone else that could best this woman - in terms of agility and wit. Also, he can coax secrets out of the quietest people in the Mojave, which will be all the more helpful for the upcoming battle."

Caesar then faced Vulpes and stared, "Alright, Vulpes, we need that Auto-Doc in one piece, untampered. Once you lay eyes on the machine, make certain that she doesn't sabotage it. She is not to be underestimated." Caesar ordered.

"Yes, Caesar. I will see to it that your will be done." He replied. He kept a stoic face but internally was annoyed that his skills would be spent corralling a woman, but welcomed the previous praises from Caesar.

“Caesar, your _guest_ has arrived.” A Praetorian guard said while holding open the red silky, fabric doorway. Then two other guards had a tight grip on Jane's arms. Being strong and tall, they nearly carried her over to Caesar’s throne. All eyes were on her. 

“Guards, go ahead and let her go. She isn’t going anywhere.” The guards dropped her and her knees hit the ground, her legs still numb from being bound together. She gave a soft groan. She was too embarrassed to look at Caesar, or any of his men, in the eyes. Her hair covered her face, some pieces clung to the stream of tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

“Listen, you’ve fucked up real bad by this _stunt_ you’ve just pulled. But my Legion isn’t done with you, not yet.” Caesar stared at her while he leaned forward. His informality was unexpected.

The Courier just stared at the ground and trembled. “Look at me in the eye, kid.” Caesar firmly requested. Jane slowly moved her eyes to meet his. He continued, “You’ve got some nerve. I’ll give you that. Unusual for _your_ kind. And we have a better plan for you than the usual crucifixion or gladiator match. Although, that would be entertaining, I’m sure.”

Jane slightly quivered, staring at him with wide eyes. The Courier made a confused expression and looked around the room to see what ‘we’ he was referring to. She noticed many men standing near but was too distracted to make sense of anything in her surroundings.

“You see, my Legion has many eyes and ears all across the Mojave and beyond. Your actions have not gone unnoticed. You have skills, and you’re going to use those, just for _us_ now. Otherwise, we’ll have to rethink how we execute the most notorious crimes against the Legion. Do I make myself clear?”

The Courier nodded and averted her gaze downwards. 

"So, it's no secret that you were raised in Vault 34." Jane's head snapped up and looked him directly in the eyes again, with intensity. Currently, she was wearing her black combat armor that she used for stealthier missions, but she often stood out wearing her Vault 34 armored jumpsuit. 

_Why did I have to be so vain...Yeah, that suit hugged me in all the right ways, but now everyone knows my past...pieces of it at least._ Caesar continued, "We need a former resident to navigate us through the ruins. So your task…You’re going to visit home. You’re going home to Vault 34 to retrieve some things for us.”

“Please. No. I beg of you.” She pleaded. 

“What’s the matter, don’t miss home? Haven’t planned on returning?” 

“Please. I can’t…” She said, frantically. _No, no, I can't go back there. I’m not going to see all of my friends and family that have been turned into ghouls. I can’t kill them, even if their true selves are long gone… It’s still not right._

“It’s funny that you think you have a choice in the matter. One of the dissolute freeing my servants in Cottonwood Cove and _not_ being executed as a result? Count yourself lucky. Vulpes here will assist you and keep you straight. Try anything smart and you can bet on it that he’ll already be 10 steps ahead of you. And my men are _far_ less forgiving than I am.” Caesar demanded. The Courier just stared at him in silence.

“You have tonight to prepare. Now go.” He said. She glanced at Vulpes and their eyes met before she was escorted out of the tent by some praetorian guards.

Caesar turned to Vulpes again and said, "You are dismissed for the evening. Get ready for tomorrow. We need that Auto-Doc immediately." Vulpes nodded and headed out.

The guards had taken Jane to a fenced in area, with other slaves in it. They chained her to a pole on a chain link fence and commanded the other slaves not to speak with her. They walked away and returned to their tents. 

Curled up on her side, Jane cried silent tears. How did it come to this? Taken prisoner by the Legion? They never seemed like a legitimate threat. 

“Goodnight, Courier.” The smooth voice said mid-stride, on his way past her tent. She looked around and could not see him. Her lids heavy, from constant worry and crying for most of the day, she was exhausted. She blinked a few times and then fell asleep in her small tent, handcuffed to a pole. 

The following morning, she was woken by a woman in a white shirt with a red ‘X’ on it. She was freeing her from the handcuffs she was bound with.

"Hi, good morning." Jane said in a raspy voice to the woman. The woman looked her in the eye and said nothing. She assisted her rise up and Jane saw Vulpes standing in the gate entry. 

"Time to go Couirer." He said as a smirk appeared on his face. A feeling of dread crept up her body and she followed the frumentarius, ashamed that she had not woken from a dream all along. 


End file.
